


Get Hooked

by soda_coded



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Donnie agrees to remove the shock collar for a price.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Get Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I don't even go to this school. This was just back log, so there probably won't be more. Thank.

“Come on, funny guy.” Don said. “Say something…  _ funny _ .”

Leo glared back at him mulishly, beak twisted in a scowl, and Donnie rocked back on his heels, pleased with his result in a roundabout sort of way. Donnie hadn’t expected them to understand their gifts, but he’d hoped the whole experience would lead to results the entire team would come to appreciate.

They hadn’t liked that answer, either. Whatever. Donnie wasn’t sweating it. Sometimes experiments had unpredictable results.

Leo’s steadily rising rage had been enjoyable, and more than predictable, if they were talking results but Donnie’s enjoyment of his brother’s stubborn silence had been worth it all.

“That’s what I thought you said.” Donatello answered his silence smugly, and tapped Leo under the chin, pushing his luck as far as possible. “Remember this, next time you feel like telling me my experiments never work.”

Donatello turned away for a moment, collecting the screwdrivers, and pliers he’d need to remove the shock-brace, smiling to himself at the continued silence. Not a hint of braying laughter, no slow-to-hit-you puns. Just silence.

He turned around still smiling.

“Don’t worry it’ll be off as soon as you uphold your half of the bargain. I know this is  _ hard-on _ you-”

Leo’s eyes jumped, before he swallowed roughly, glaring even harder than before.

“-almost got you.” Don said. He let his eyes rove Leo’s pained face and his hand tightened on the grip of the pliers. He didn’t really want to remove it- but his brother was paying a fair price. "I'll have the next hour to get a…  _ rise _ out of you. Heh. Get it-"

“Ha! An hour? Don, buddy, be realist-AGH!”

Don pressed the button on the small black square he’d scooped up with the screwdrivers, the needle nose pliers, and his clamps. Watched as Leo’s face twisted sharply in pain, the shock rattling through him. Not terribly powerful, he’d based the prototype on a dog’s shock collar, but certainly effective in keeping Leo quiet.

“Sorry.” Don said. “Lightning round, bro. Puns wouldn’t hold you for long. So, with this-” Don wiggled the tiny black remote. “Mod’s are back online. For however long it takes you to do it right-”

Leo opened his mouth and Donnie grinned like a shark. His jaw slowly slid shut.

“Good turtle.” Don purred, pleased with himself, and watched the shift of Leo’s mask as his expression tipped toward incredulous. “I think I’m going to want you on your knees for this.”

Leo was good at being on his knees.

Did it for literal hours in the dojo for meditation, even though Sensei had stopped using it as a punishment ages ago. Just curled those long legs under his shell, and closed his eyes. Waiting. Praying. Thinking. Who the fuck knew. Leo was goddamn weird when it came to the ninja shit.

All he knew was that this time, all that sweet silence and calm devotion was gonna be wrapped around his dick, and Donnie smiled as he pointed at the floor. Whistled once through gapped teeth.

“C’mon boy!” Donnie called, and Leo grimaced. Rolled his eyes, hands clenching on the edge of the medical bed… and then he dropped to the floor, exactly how Donnie wanted him to.

“Mm.” Donnie hummed. “Looking for a reward, huh?”

“Yeah, this damn coll… Nnngh...ah. Ah.” Leo’s face lit up with pain, before going slack as he panted, tipped back on his neck to look up at Donatello. His eyes were still squeezed shut. Adorable. Donnie kind of wanted to squash him, like a bug, but in a lovable way. Just to see what came out. As it was, he settled for stroking his hand along Leo’s jaw, thumb rubbing the bit of his neck still left exposed by the collar. As though he could smooth the electricity from his skin.

Leo was breathing deeply and Donnie was sure if he bothered to check it would be to the meditative counts of seven Master Splinter had taught them. Heavy-lidded already, and Donnie was always a genius, but god did he love it when it was intentional.

“You want it?” Donnie asked, and Leo stared up at him. Donnie smirked. “You want it over with?”

A single, deliberate nod this time, but Leo was licking his lips, giving his thoughts away. Donnie stepped closer, forcing his head back completely if he wanted to make eye contact.

His other choice of focus was thrust close when Donnie angled his hips forward. He’d gotten excited already, even if he had more self-control than to drop. He was still swollen, scutes beginning to separate as he swelled. Probably only more obvious when you were as close as Leo was.

“Go on.” He said. “Not like you haven’t done it before.”

Silence in his lab, so quiet that Donnie could hear the gentle fracture of Leo’s will breaking before he opened his mouth. A small slick sound and then louder as he dragged the flat of his tongue the full length of Donnie’s slit, and all Don could hear was his own guttural groan. No pause between his first and his next pass, just wet, even heat and the knowledge that it was his loudmouth brother tonguing him open had him gripping the table.

He wanted to last. Wanted to make Leo keep that collar on for as long as he could.

“...ahn.” Leo pulled back for a moment and then re-applied himself, the tip of his tongue firming to a point to trace between Donatello’s slick scutes and taste him, maybe feel him swelling under his shell. Donnie fingered the slim black remote. “Ha…”

“Good.” He said instead, and Leo doubled his efforts, kissing and biting along Donnie’s thighs, nuzzling his slit, and slowly pressing him open with his tongue. Leo always responded better to praise- Don would save the shock for when he was buried in his throat. “Feels good, Leo.”

Leo groaned, and Donnie hissed as his head slipped free, too fat and swollen for his body to hold any longer. Leo devoured him eagerly, finally putting his big mouth to good purpose. Donatello fisted a hand around the knot of his mask- shoved him forward. 

“Wow, you’re always so good at this.” Donatello said, and he wasn’t praising him purposefully now, just letting his mouth run as he slowly slipped free of his shell, Leo’s beak wet with slick, his tongue slicking his spit. “Man, I should have just made everybody one of these-”

Leo tensed, and Don felt the faintest flicker of teeth, as though his jaw had tensed at the thought. That wouldn’t do. Don’s thumb brushed the button in his hand, and Leo grunted at the quick electrical burst. Don grinned down at him, lazy.

“Could have made all of you take it.” He thrust, letting his cock dip leisurely into Leo’s still open mouth. “Why are you mad? Would have meant less work for you.”

He used his hand to force Leo to bob a nod, the added stimulation a bonus as he answered himself.

“  _ ‘You’re so right, Don.’ _ “ He smiled. “Thanks, Leo.”

Leo groaned around him, and Don sighed, letting his hips speed into a natural rocking rhythm that Leo did nothing to discourage. He slid his foot up, and sure enough Leo was hard, hanging thick and wet between his legs.

That was probably why Donatello hadn’t just made shock collars for all of them. Leo was the only one truly able to appreciate this present. Don pulled back and then thrust forward, a bit harder. The noise Leo made in response, wet and pleasured, squeezed out around his filled beak had him twitching against his brother's tongue.

“You can jerk off.” Don offered, on a rush of breath, and Leo stuck a hand between his spread legs immediately, mouth not ceasing its steady suction. It was… intense. Leo was always a little intense. 

Single-minded. His suction was fucking superb, and Donetello let his eyes slip closed, as Leo really put his shell into it, working his neck as much as he could, confined by the tight press of his collar. It was amazing and Donnie could only think of one thing better. 

His thumb slid across the slick remote button, and Don cried out at the sudden, tense squeeze as Leo’s throat swole from the shock, spasming tightly around his head. He pulled back for just a moment and Leo coughed as soon as he was clear, head bowing as he hacked at Donnie’s feet.

When he raised his face, eyes defiant there were tears sitting in the corners of his eyes. Don felt the corners of his mouth lift into a smile.

“I didn’t say anything.” Leo said, and Donnie reached around to grab the knot of his mask and steer him closer to where he wanted him. “I couldn’t-”

“It’s okay, I’m getting pretty close, anyway.” Don reassured him callously and guided his mouth back over his head, ignoring the wet gurgle he let out, that Don was sure denoted his protest.

He knew his safeword, or he could tap out on Donatello’s thigh with his hand- instead Leo reapplied himself vigorously. Donatello hadn’t been lying when he’d said he was close. Closer than he’d expected to be already, certainly. He sighed aas Leo lashed the head of his cock with his tongue. It felt so good, just this side of too sensitive, but so soft after the full pressure of his throat, squeezing and sucking him.

It made Donatello twist his hips, somehow seeking both more and less of the feeling. He always loved the rare chance he got Leo like this, to himself. Vulnerable. A heady experience. Hah. Ah… had that been a pun? Had he just made a pun to himself? Well… it was definitely still Leo’s fault. 

He deserved a shock then, didn't he.

He held the controller in front of him this time, relishing the way his eyes went wide when he realized, the way he shuddered, mouth speeding just as Donatello’s finger grazed the button.

Leo moaned, a tight sound from deep in his shell, adding throaty vibration to the hot suction around Donatello’s cock. It was so warm in Leo’s mouth, and his lips were nearly around Don’s base. The electricity connected them on a micro level, jolting between shared skin and spit, coalescing in unescapable building pressure.

Fuck, he felt so good.

Don had only held the shock for a second, but he didn’t hesitate for conversation this time and certainly didn’t pause to give Leo a chance to recover. Just placed a hand on the back of his neck to steady himself, and let his hips thrust, pushing him in and out of Leo’s windpipe.

Leo choked briefly, struggling against Donatello’s hand briefly, before catching his rhythm. 

“One more, okay?” Donnie said, and when did the tables turn? When did he start asking in this scene? “I’m close Leo, you’re doing so good-”

Leo took a deep breath and slid down Donatello’s cock, until his beak was pressed flat to plastron. Donatello grinned, and stroked the button-

Leo’s throat spasmed, choking and he thrashed briefly, but he didn’t tap out, just took it, took it all,  _ fuck _ and Donatello was cumming. His hips bucked momentarily as hot splashes of cum were delivered straight to his brother's belly. 

It was a moment before he pulled out, and when he did, he could hear it, the thick wet sound of Leo’s mouth leaving his cock. Leo coughed as soon as he was let free, hacking a little.

Donatello had the collar off in seconds, the panel to open it in easy reach with Leo’s head bent to the floor as it was. It hit the floor with a heavy plasticine sound. He could hear Leo’s choking breath for a second, before he looked up with red rimmed eyes. 

“Just skip christmas, Donnie.” Leo rasped. “This present was  _ coal _ enough already.”

He paused.

“Get it?” He said a moment later, and the scraping catch in that confident voice made Donnie smile.

“Yeah, bro.” He said. “Great joke.”


End file.
